ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: Love and War
Echo skids across the floor and then rises while smirking at Mizumi in annoyance. "Well this has to be the week's worste moment. Getting the wind knocked out of me by a Blue haired Cat-bitch." Sadow looks up at Mizumi in utter surprise asks "Mizumi... how?!" She turns to him and says "We arrived at Castle Alexander and all we saw was a glowing portal and a bunch of knocked out Priests and guards." Sadow was surprised "They were all... unconcious?" Mizumi nodded but immediately after Echo charged at her. Matsuko appeared and guarded the attack. Echo locks swords with her and says "Oh? Another one?" Her shouts over to Lilith and Angela. "Get them." Both of them pulled out their large Kunai and charged at Mizumi and Matsuko. Sadow looked up at Echo, who was looming over him. "So this is what a Paladin has come to when God doesn't have his back? Relying on animals such as those?" he points to Mizumi and Matsuko. "Well guess what?" He lifted his blade again "I am your god now. And as a merciful god, I shall grant you that which I will never have... death." He lowered his blade. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) Teru holds off 10 footsoldiers as Takeshi duels with the Captain. Each's sword locked with each others. The Undead Captain said in a grave voice "Even if you were to kill me, we still have 200,000 more. Echo-sama's reign shall soon begin." Takeshi frowned "Not if I have anything to say about it." Slowly The Captain's blade turned to ice and so did his hands, then his arms, his entire torso, and finally he was an ice statue. Takeshi then cut the statue in half. They then regroup and get back-to-back again. Teru asked while watching the Undead footsoldier's inch closer to him "How many are left?" Takeshi replied doing the same "The Captain said 200,000 before I killed him." Teru smiled "So about 199,999 left. Bring it on." They separate and charge at different directions. In the small room, Axel smashes his hammer as hard as he could against Kane's Claymore. The holy Claymore destroys the head. He then stabs the staff part into a wall, which the hot end burns right through. Axel scowls "I'll admit, your tough. But surely your no match for my true form!" Kane's eyes go wide. He had been fighting an S-class demon this whole time and now it was going to go into it's true form. The dark blue armor cracks and breaks off, revealing black under armor. He increases in size drastically, having arms and shoulders the size of a car. Kane sheathes his sword and begins dodging the melee of Axel's attacks. Finally Axel catches Kane and slams his face into the ground. He holds him there and begins pounding him into the ground. Cain dodges a swing by Ras and backs up. He explains "Three against one isn't very fair you know." Ras replies "Against an S-class demon, I don't really care." Cain seethes through his fangs and starts unwrapping the black bandaging on his wrists. He shows them wahts underneath, a Cultic Star scraped onto his skin. "Against you three, I guess I don't have a choice but to go into my true form." All their eyes go wide and they charge again in an attempt to stop him. Cain is engulfed by dark red flame and they back away. Mang curses "Damn! We're too late!" The flame disipates and Cain walks out, as a complete shadow with red eyes and bat wings. He says in a demonic voice "Prepare, Paladins of the CKHL. For I am Cain the traitorous!" He becomes invisible. They all make a triangle formation. But soon enough Ras is punched in the face, then Mang is sweep kicked to the ground. Aki backs into a wall. he notices part of the air is blurry and stabs his Claymore into the ground. The stone surrounds and traps the blurry part of the air and it slowly transforms into the shadowy Cain. Aki smiles and says "Gotcha." Steel, Dragoon, and Xander slowly aproach the corpse of Sharkak. His head is on fire. Xander lifts his helmet to reveal his face and smiles at Dragoon. "Nice shot!" Dragoon smiles back "I've had my moments." They all then notice that the corpse budges. Xander puts his helmet back in place and they become battle ready again. Sharkak slowly rises, revealing his eyepatch has been burned away. His wounds slowly disappear. He starts laughing insanely "You thought that would kill me?!" He continues to laugh and picks up his Cleavers. Xander asks in disbelief "What sorcery is this?!" Sharkak explains "I can never die. Cut off my arm and not only will I grow it back but the arm will grow a body. The only reason those chunks of flesh didn't do it was because they were burned away." He clutches the handles of his Cleavers tightly. "Now then... It's time I went into my true form!" They all gasp and Sharkak's deathly Aura fills the room. His Cleavers bond into his hands and they become axes. He grows a second pair of arms on his ribs that have 3 claws instead of fingers. They are also made of bone. His feet become bone-like and grow 2 talons instead of toes. He also grows small fangs and pincers on his cheeks. His eyes become sharper and more ferocious looking. His torn shirt becomes a tornup cape. He looks at them and asks "Why look so surprised? What did you expect from a demon of my level." They all charge at him. (Ending vid plays)